


A Dark Relfection of You

by The_Lupine_Sojourner



Category: Priest (2011), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe, Black Hat is creepy, Crossover, F/M, Halloween story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lupine_Sojourner/pseuds/The_Lupine_Sojourner
Summary: Black Hat (Luke) and Rowena happen upon each other when she beams down to help Leonard during an ion storm. Rowena finds a man who looks very similar to Leonard, but not quite the same. For one, his eyes are golden. Luke thinks he's found Lizzie, and kidnaps her to investigate the intense similarity further. Things quickly go downhill.Creepy!Black HatEstablished Bones/OCRated 'T' to be safe.HAPPY HALLOWEEN, GUYS!





	A Dark Relfection of You

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY!**

**TO CELEBRATE, I FIGURED I'D TRY MY HAND AT A STAR TREK/PRIEST STORY! YAY! WE'LL SEE HOW IT GOES, BUT THIS PLOT BUNNY WOULDN'T LET ME GO, SO LET'S GET GOING!**

**QUICK SIDE NOTE: I HAVE NOT, NOR WILL I EVER WRITE SMUT. KEEP THAT IN MIND.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

**GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

**~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

"Ready to beam down." I tell Scotty, who was managing the transporter. I was going down to assist Leonard and a few other medical personnel on the latest stop on our perusal of yet another star system. Leonard had asked that I come down and lend a hand with the Belerian Fever outbreak. That, coupled with the ion storm popping up unexpectedly above the concerned citizens, meant that Bones had his hands full.

Scotty inputs the coordinates, then smiles at me. "You sure he needs help?" I roll my eyes.

"Bones just wants to get back up here as fast as possible. He could handle this on his own." I reply. "So, no; he doesn't need help. He just wants it." Scotty chuckles.

"Right then. See yah soon. Energizing." I nod, feeling the sensation of beaming overtake me, then suddenly, it's like something wrenched me ever-so-slightly off-course, into a tailspin toward the planet, and there's a bright flash of light before I am plopped down on some desert landscape where there should have been green lawns and small creeks and a village. I frown. This looked like the set of an old-fashioned cowboy movie on the holo-vid archive of the mid 20th century. Even the architecture and set-up of the village not ten feet away had a classic ghost town vibe to it, complete with eerie winds and creaky hinges.

The sky was still giving off ion surges, accompanied by loud claps of thunder. I take all this in with a hand on my suddenly pulsing temple. I grimace and have to sit down for a moment under a wave of nausea.

What the heck? It and the throbbing in my temple are gone after a moment, but it doesn't explain why they were- -wait...what am I wearing?!

A trenchcoat and plain off-white shirt tucked into black cotton pants and knee-high leather boots. I also had fingertip-less gloves on and my hair was pulled back into a ponytail. How in the heck? Where was my Starfleet uniform? Where was Leonard? He knew I was coming and had told Uhura he was waiting for me. Where'd he go?

Cautiously, I stand and approach the nearest building. The door swings on busted hinges, and I don't need to see the blood caking the wood to know something was seriously wrong.

It does, however, make me reach for my phaser, only to see that it's not there. My eyes widen, but there's a decent-looking board of wood I can use, so I pick it up and creep into the house.

My gut churns in disgust as I spot carnage and gore everywhere, blood everywhere gore wasn't. I swallow down bile and continue through the house.

What could have done this? And in the time it took to beam me down? I'd swear Leonard was fine and everything was going great (ion storm aside) when he called for me.

What happened?

I make my way back to the door I came in.

Only to spot a man there in an old-style gambler's hat (I think that's what they're called, anyway…) and coat similar to mine. He frowns.

"Thought I heard somethin' in here." He muses, voice low. As he approaches, I note the red-brown cross tattooed across his forehead and down the length of his nose. And then the golden eyes. They practically glow and then he full-on smiles when he spots me and I note something else; pointed teeth. As if everything else weren't creepy and unsettling enough, the man's face then comes into view.

The board clatters to the ground through my numb fingers. What on earth?! He looks just like…

"Leonard?" I whisper, backing up, bumping into an overturned table and side-stepping it as the man continues to approach, silent now and frowning in confusion. "What on earth? What happened to you?" That seems to get Not-Leonard to react.

"Lizzie, it's Luke. Don't you remember me?" I shake my head and lick my dry lips.

"I've never met you." I reply and hit the wall. That much was certain, no matter how similar to Leonard he appeared to be. Before I can move away and continue evading the guy (Luke, apparently), his hands block my exits on both sides, making sure I have nowhere to go. The golden eyes, for some reason, attract mine again and this time, they seem to expand, filling my vision and lulling me into a sense of numbness as I sink further into them.

Then, as if a switch were thrown, I collapse and darkness takes me.

=#=#=#=#=

As I come to, I find that my skull is pounding again and I am laying on a bed in a corner of a small room, a desk in the opposite corner to it, at which sat my kidnapper, legs on either side of the chair, casually leaning his arms on the back of the chair as he eyes me. I swallow, trying not to let my fear show. I was an officer of the Federation of Planets. I was tougher than this.

"It's about time." He says, never taking those creepy golden eyes off me. "Please, stop with that frightened look." I gulp again and prop myself up on my elbows. "Now, I think we got off on the wrong foot, Lizzie." I can't stop my head from shaking as I sit up.

"My name's Dr. Rowena McCoy." His eyes glint curiously.

"Doctor?" I nod. "Interesting. Lizzie thought of pursuing it, but never committed herself." He muses, I lick my lips.

"Look, I'm sorry for the confusion, but you got the wrong girl. I'm not Lizzie."

Not-Leonard nods, smirking wickedly. "Oh, I know. But you look too much like her to be a coincidence." I frown.

"Are you saying I'm some kind of-of reincarnation or something?" I retort incredulously. The man is suddenly mere centimeters away, smelling me, leaning ever closer to my neck. I subconsciously lean away. Not-Leonard- -Luke- -puts his hands on the wall to stop me getting too far away.

"You smell...divine." I swallow, not knowing precisely what he meant. I press myself more against the wall and pray he doesn't try anything. "Don't look so scared, angel." He whispers huskily against my cheek and I move away as far as I can. "I won't hurt you." Somehow, I doubt that. Especially when he lunges and I end up beneath him, my hands pinned above my head as he inhales my scent again, this time a mere millimeter away from my neck, daring to lick it. I cringe away.

"St-stop." I whimper.

"Something wrong?" He asks with false innocence. I buck, to no avail.

"I'm not who you think I am and I'm married." I blurt out, desperate to keep Luke talking. If he was talking, he wasn't sniffing or licking me and whispering creepy things.

"You're married?" He asks incredulously, eyes flashing almost possessively, hand clenching on my wrists. I can't help but gulp in fear.

"Y-yes." I eek out through my constricting throat. It was hard to talk when your heart was trying to leap up your throat, after all.

"To who?" That, he had _no_ right to know.

"None of your concern, since it isn't to you." I growl, suddenly bold. Luke snaps his teeth barely a centimeter away from my nose. I unwittingly unleash a squeak of shock.

"That's a warning, angel." He snarls. "Now, who are you married to?" I lick my lips. It was abundantly clear that Leonard was not here, so…

"His name is Doctor Leonard McCoy." I hesitantly tell him. Luke narrows his eyes and I can tell he was trying to remember if he had ever met my husband, which was impossible.

"I've never heard of him, and I know every doctor and where they work, from back in my...previous, misguided line of work." I shake my head.

"He's not from here. Neither am I."

"Yes, you are. You have to be." Luke replies. "You smell just like I remember her…" He then licks his lips. I swallow. "And you even look like her…" I don't like where this is going. Especially when his mouth nears my neck again. Those pointed teeth could honestly rip my jugular to shreds if he so choose. "So tempting…" At this point, I doubted Luke even knew he was talking out loud. He then moves even closer to me and, before I can even fully react, he starts sucking my neck! I squeak in horror, but can't move without risking those fricking teeth puncturing my neck. Luke knows it, too, taking his sweet time before coming back to look at my face, where I was practically stabbing him with my glare. "You liked it." He muses.

"No!" I snap. "I did not!"

"You didn't move."

"Because I didn't want to bleed out!" I scream, bucking against him. "Now, get off!" Suddenly, my cheek stings and I'm looking at the wall.

"None of that." He growls, leaning in closer again. I flinch away. "Try that again and I won't show restraint." I cringe and try to stop Luke, but can't as his free hand reaches for my shirt. Just then, there's a knock on the door. I thank God for the interruption, as Luke's distracted and he slackens his grip. I had to time this perfectly, or the opportunity would be gone. Just as Luke's head is turned and he opens his mouth to yell at whoever was at the door, I make my move. Using his slackened grip, I wrench my hands free, shoving him off me and onto the floor, tossing the sheet behind me to (hopefully) tangle him up as I bolt for the door, bursting through with enough momentum and surprise to get through and past the man at the door, discovering that this is an ancient, coal-powered train. Halfway through the car is when everything kicks back into gear. "Grab her!" I hear Luke screech and I sprint harder, barely reaching the end before I hear him coming after me. Just as he was about to grab me, I leap for the next car, landing and pushing myself down to grab the pin hooking this car to the one Luke was on, watching as he and the rest of the train disappear. I leap off and roll to avoid any broken bones once the car loses a bit of momentum. I then grab my communicator.

"Scotty! Scotty, come in!" I call desperately, praying he could hear me through the ion storm as I run diagonally away from the tracks.

"Breaking...ion...limited…" Was all I got. Cursing, I tried to boost the signal.

"Beam me up, Scotty!" I scream. I didn't know why, but I knew I had to leave. Now. "Beam me- -agh!" But it's too late. Just as the golden, swirling lights surround me, Luke sinks his teeth straight into my neck. I scream in agony and all goes black.

=#=#=#=#=

I wake slowly, my entire skull pounding and blood boiling (or, that's what it felt like). I grimace, groaning as the lights hit me. "Ooowwww…" I moan, but can't seem to move my hands. Regardless of the lights, I open my eyes, forcing them down to my hands. They're tied down.

"You didn't like the transfusion." Comes a voice I knew instantly. It was Leonard. I turn and look at him, beaming in relief and elation at the familiar face. I then frown.

"Transfusion?" I ask, afraid to know the answer. Leonard nods.

"Whatever bit you, it sucked almost a quart of blood, even with the atoms being transported. If you weren't already beaming up...you'd be drained." I pale.

"W-wait...that- -that thing isn't here, is it?" I squeak. Leonard shakes his head.

"Darlin'...what was it? I got half the medical staff smelling like garlic and talking about stakes, but...that can't be what it was...right?" Leonard had never been one for superstitions and supernatural beings. I begin to tear up, the emotional trauma a bit too much, now it was all over. Leonard comes over and puts his hand on mine reassuringly.

"I- -I don't really know. It-it might have been." By now, the tears are flowing and it makes my eyes sting, but I don't care. That had been...horrible. "H-he...he just…" I couldn't force the words out and just hold onto Leonard, sobbing. "He said his name was Luke, and he seemed to think I was someone called Lizzie, convinced I was her double or something, and he...pinned me and...I told him I was married…"

"He didn't!" Leonard roars and I cringe.

"N-no!" I stammer desperately. "I mean, he gave me a hickey and when I tried to buck him off, he slapped me and told me not to do that again, or he wouldn't show restraint. Then, he...he started reaching for my shirt. Someone came to the door and I bolted, somehow getting out of that train car and unhooking it. It wasn't enough...and he caught up to me...and bit me."

"He bit you?!" I nod shakily.

"Just as Scotty was beaming me up." I then wipe my eyes and stand up, heading toward the bathroom.

"I'd like to shower, okay?" Leonard nods.

"Tap into my rations if you need to, just...relax, take your time. You're safe." I nod, smiling and moving away. "I'll make sure there's a clean uniform for you when you get out." I nod gratefully, but keep moving. I close the door and strip. It's then I look in the mirror. And scream.

"Nnooo!"

My eyes! They were...they were golden!


End file.
